Justin Sherman
The quiet, sheepish brother of Tim Sherman and son of Average Mum. Early Life Born in Elysian Fields to his mother known as Average Mother and the youngest out of him and his brother Tim, they only knew Average Mum as their mother as their father was never in the picture as he passed away when they were both young. Average Mum did everything expected of a mother to help them, love and care for them and she managed to raise to well behaved young men. However the two still craved for having a father figure around. Justin was more introverted and quiet but also known to be a hard worker also who did really well in school. Being rather quiet he often doesn't broadcast his feelings and never mentioned about what his father not being in the picture did to him. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 15 Him, Tim and his mother come to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Volume 17 He along with Liam Fox are usher at the cinema and when the cinema is broken down just before showing The Planet Battles, ''they call for Hank Boer who was there to act out their own version of ''The Planet Battles for the audience who are getting angry. He was rather annoyed by such a request but with them using reverse psychology they managed to get him to perform, use those in audience as actors in their own production and save the day. The Devon Show Season 2 Episode 3 Blown Out of Proportion Liam Fox and Justin re working the cinema when it is believed that the cinema is about to be blown up but it turns out to just be a promotion of the film up. Season 4 Episode 10 Don't Jump! As Devon is trying to record a new song, the news hits that Average Mum is attempting to take her own life by jumping off a building after it is revealed she is fired from her job following her suspension for lying to the Prescots about where Michael Kaffe room was. Nanny Prescot as does Dr Keith Brook and the Prescot gang want to help however Justin Sherman and Tim Sherman, Average Mum’s sons hate them and cannot abide them helping blaming them for the position her mum is in. Devon calls up the Samaritans to help out. When the Prescots are forced to go away from the situation, the man on the phone manages to go on the roof to talk her down. It turns out its Ryan Crawford who was the Samaritan worker. After the revelations involving Ryan and the false rape claims by his wife he tried to kill himself multiple times but he was saved by the Samaritans and having a renewed faith in God, decided to leave the acting lifestyle behind he decided to work full time for the Samaritans. He manages to talk her down and save the day which is all on live TV. Nanny Prescot in the end congratulates him as he reveals he has changed his name to Jack Jackson. Season 5 Episode 2 In or Out Both Justin and Liam are at the Town hall Meeting when Clara Derulo arrives and is there to tell the town what is in and out to help the image of the town after Fifth Way Cult. Clara is exposed as being nothing but vacuous, clueless and having no clue that Hitler is not a name of a hotel franchise, that’s the Hilton and that Fascism has nothing to do with fashion. She is humiliated and runs away crying. Season 6 Episode 10 Darkest Hour Justin Sherman and Liam Fox who usually work at cinema aren’t there but instead Goochi is taking their place under the instruction of Linda Busco as she wants him to attract Mary Belmont away from Topher Tapher.